KImi wa Boku no Dolce
Kimi wa Boku no Dolce (君は僕のdolce, lit. "You are My Dolce"), abbreviated as KimiDol (君ドル) c1, is a popular shoujo manga in the present Kisshouin Reika's past life c1. The story is set in Suiran Academy, the pinnacle of schools for rich people.c1 It follows Takamichi Wakaba, a commoner scholarship student, and Kaburagi Masaya, the most famous student in the school. The manga had completed serialization c1 and has been adapted into a live drama starring popular idols c1. Plot The story began when the commoner scholarship student protagonist Takamichi Wakaba entered the high school section of private school that the children from decent families attended. The commoner protagonist couldn’t get used to the rich students who were incredible with everything they did. Even so, she somehow made friends with the few commoner students there, and worked hard every day at her hobby of making sweets. And one day, she met with the boy known as ‘Emperor’ within the school, Kaburagi Masaya, and fell in love. However, his followers wouldn’t allow the commoner protagonist to get close to him, and relentlessly harassed her. In the end, after overcoming numerous hardships, the two of them got together and lived happily ever after. c1 Characters Main Characters Takamichi Wakaba (高道 若葉) Wakaba is the cheerful protagonist of 『you are my dolce』, and the heroine who ended up with Kaburagi Masaya after many twist and turns. She entered Suiran Academy High School Section as a commoner scholarship student. c1 She wanted to enter Suiran Academy because she didn't want to pay school fees, and she could even make money from its scholarship system. c43 Furthermore, she likes Suiran Academy's cute uniform. c2 She fell in love with Masaya c1 but was harrassed by his fans, most notably Kisshouin Reika.c1 Her hair is a bit messy, and her eyes are filled to the brink with curiosity. She also likes making sweets. c1 Kaburagi Masaya '(鏑木 雅哉) Kaburagi Masaya is the one of the main protagonists and is the love interest of Wakaba. He is nicknamed 'Emperor'. He is normally cool and collected, but when it came to Wakaba, he burned with passion; the kind of character that could tickle a maiden’s heart. c168 He originally loved his childhood friend Yurie, but his love ended in an honorable defeat. Masaya lashed out at Wakaba to vent when Yurie dumped him, but before long his interest in Wakaba turned into love, and he completely got over his first love. c9 Although Yurie only loved him like a little brother, she will always be someone special to him. He has a sweet tooth. c30 '''Mizusaki Arima '(水崎 有馬) Mizusaki Arima is Masaya’s love rival for Wakaba, but Arima lost to Masaya in the end. c66 He never did anything dirty like Reika did, and fought Masaya head-on until the end. Because of that, he even formed a friendship between men with Masaya. c66 He has silver hair in the manga. c66 'Kisshouin Reika '(吉祥院 麗華) Kisshouin Reika was Takamichi Wakaba's love rival and the most popular and influential girl in Suiran. She mocked and bullied the main character. She plotted to destroy their relationship, but she took it too far and ended up ruining her family. Masaya got proof that her father commited fraud and her father lost all his political clout. '''Supporting Characters 'Enjou Shuusuke '(円城 秀介) Enjou Shuusuke is Masaya's childhood and current friend. He is one of the few people who could speak with Masaya on even terms and can even rebuke him. Although he always mediated with a soft smile and is popular as a ‘soothing’ character, he is harsh to anybody who tried to harm Masaya. As such, he was Reika’s enemy. He supported Wakaba's romance with Masaya. He always casually covers for her. c21 He is treated as Masaya's bride by fujoshis. He has honey colored hair and is likened to a prince. c6 'Suzushino Yurie '(涼野 優理絵) Suzushino Yurie is Masaya and Shuusuke’s four years older childhood friend. She is a dignified and radiant beauty who was admired by all the girls in Suiran. Reika admired her as well. She is also Masaya’s first love. He loved her up until high school, but she had always thought of him as just a little brother. In the end his love ended in an honorable defeat. Even so, Yurie is a childhood friend who is like an older sister, and has a special existence to Emperor. Being a person filled with independence, she stood her ground against her parents when she graduated from university, and decided on her own to go overseas to look for work in an American company. Masaya lent his help in convincing them. When Yurie was about to leave for America, he said, “If you ever need me, I’ll always come to help. No matter where you are, Yurie”. She is somebody who would always be special to him. Known Events * The story begins when the protagonist Takamichi Wakaba entered the high school section. c2 * Takamichi Wakaba had no idea that certain seats in the cafeteria were Pivoine exclusive. During a busy lunchtime with few available vacant seats, she and a group of friends tried to sit down there, displeasing the Pivoine. c43 * Suzushino Yurie told Kaburagi Masaya: ‘I can’t see you as anything other than a brother, so I can’t answer your feelings’ or something. Kaburagi had still replied “No! I won’t give up!” and was pretty persistent about it. In the very end though, Yurie-sama wouldn’t take back her words, for both their sakes. c103 Differences between the original manga and the Kenkyo Kenjitsu world * Kaburagi Masaya never went on any journey in the manga, and he should have been rejected by Suzushino Yurie after he was a little closer with Takamichi Wakaba. c102 * Emperor in the manga would absolutely never have had such a deviant-level of passion towards cavalry battles, nor was he some weirdo athletics carnival maniac who would criticize others over their lack of animal noses for the costume race. * Enjou Shuusuke was a kind and gentle person who watched over Emperor and Wakaba, and is not a scheming bastard. * In the manga, Enjou Shuusuke sported a honey-brown hair instead of the black hair he is currently wearing. * Takamichi Wakaba became a little bit of a dope in the present. * Kisshouin Takateru, Momozono Imari and Tomoe Senju did not appear in the manga. * Takamichi Wakaba did not become the Vice President of the Student Council in the manga. She was already hated by everyone by the time she entered 2nd Year, so it wasn’t possible to begin with. Notable Quotations “If you ever need me, I’ll always come to help. No matter where you are, Yurie,” - Kaburagi Masaya to Suzushino Yurie c9 “It wasn’t like I didn’t know how she felt. But fourteen years of those feelings weren’t so easy to deal with… I’m sorry, Yurie.” - Kaburagi Masaya to Suzushino Yurie c143 “I might not love you in that way anymore, but you’ll always be special to me. That’s why if you ever need me, I’ll always come to help. No matter where you are, Yurie.” - Kaburagi Masaya to Suzushino Yurie c143 References